What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Should stay behind closed doors. Gil knows something is up when Oz's father comes to visit. He accidently finds out. ZaixOz Gil no major smut, incest, BDSM, voyeurism, Let's give Oz more reasons to be messed up.


**What Happens Behind Closed Doors**

**A/N: Geez, I know that a lot of people get their inspiration from kink meme's, but I never thought my first Pandora Hearts fic would be inspired by a kink. Anyway, I normally ship Ozbert, but this one was calling to me. I figured "What the hell," and gave this a try. Sorry if it's not your cup of Earl Grey. **

**Welcome to my first Pandora Hearts fanfiction, and hopefully you like it. I am up-to-date on the manga, and own the anime. I have not watched all of the anime yet though. **

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, incest, voyeurism (on the part of Gil), rape, angst, bondage, BDSM, and abuse. If any of this makes you sick, I suggest you leave this work from the mind of a sexually frustrated pervert. **

**Pairing:**** Oz's Father (Zai) xOz+Gil**

**Kink:**** Oz's Father (Zai) xOz, dark, angst, mind-fuck. Give Oz another reason to be damaged. **

**Oz's Father (Zai) xOz (non-con, incest), with little!Gil watching form somewhere, unable to help Oz. Gil's POV please. **

I first noticed something was wrong with you, my Master, when you would flinch or cringe whenever your father was mentioned or nearby. Later, you would smile and say something about him being proud of you or hoping to see him and would go back to studying.

I knew better though. Whenever Master Bezarious would visit, you would lock yourself up in your room for days and demand everyone stay away from you. I would turn a blind eye to your behavior and reassure Miss Ada that you had just wanted time to yourself, that you were a growing boy and that you needed your space.

Sad part was, I didn't even believe my own words.

I lied, straight to your sister's face, just to make her smile again. If Ada knew that you were acting funny, she would get someone, like Missus Kate, to go check on her big brother. And that was never a good thing, as I had come to learn.

I kept lying, to keep Miss Ada's mind at rest, until one day.

I knocked softly on the library doors before opening them and wheeling in a cart of hot tea. You did not look up from your book as I wheeled the cart next to you and poured your tea. I smiled at him; your emerald eyes moving back and forth as you finished one line of reading and started another. Taking a glance at the page, I noticed you were reading _The Holy Knight_, your favorite series. You had always admired the knight Edgar, saying you were going to be just like him one day, and I believed you.

"Master Oz, I brought you some tea," I said as I handed you the little cup. You looked up at me and smiled, taking the cup.

"Thank you, Gil," My young master, that is you, said. "Your tea is always the best." Even though you were smiling at me, I could tell there was sadness in your eyes, like you were broken inside and was just trying to cope.

"Um, Master Oz…" I paused until I felt your gaze upon me. When I looked at you I could not hold back a flinch. Your eyes were so lifeless! "Master Oz, your father…is coming home for a visit," I said, playing with my thumbs. "And he will be here within the fortnight."

"I see," you had said as you looked down at your tea. You rotated the cup in your hands a few times before you set the cup down on the table next to you. "You can leave now, Gil," You had said, smiling at me.

I knew you were not smiling.

You were sending me away because you did not want me to see what was behind closed doors.

**xxXXxx**

The first time I saw it, it was an accident. You had told me to stay away from your chambers for the night; but I couldn't help myself from worrying about you and how you were acting. I quietly left the kitchen, where I was hiding, bringing up some cookies Missus Kate had just made to cheer you up. When I went to knock on your door, I couldn't ignore the small, high-pitched whimpers and low moans coming from behind the closed door.

Peeking through the small keyhole, I nearly dropped the tray I was holding.

You laid face-down on the bed, your hands tied behind your back and your head resting on a pillow. Your golden hair was messy and damp with what I want to believe was your sweat, and was sticking out in all directions and to your face. Your hips were raised and your father was behind you, his face twisted in pleasure.

I could not say the same for you, Young Master. You were far from pleasure.

Your face was scrunched up in pain. Your eyes were closed tightly and your mouth was closed tight, teeth clenched together so tight that they looked like they would crack. There were red marks all up and down your arms and legs.

I couldn't watch no more. I turned to leave quickly, running to my own quarters as fast as I could, dropping the cookie tray along the way. Not bothering to pick it up, I closed the door to my room, diving for my bed and hiding under the heavy comforter.

When I was sure no one had seen me, I dared to think back on what I had just seen.

You were being raped by Master Bezarious! Or, at least, it looked like rape from where I was standing. You were in so much pain; I doubt you were getting any pleasure from Master Bezarious at all. In all honesty, it sort of enraged me. How could Master Bezarious take advantage of my Master Oz like that? Especially since he was his own son!

If the other families knew what Master Bezarious did to his son, the Bezarious family would be scorned and possibly be cast aside from the four great Dukedoms.

No, I had to keep this quiet.

Or that was what I thought.

**xxXXxx**

The second time I found you and Master Bezarious doing the same thing, the door was cracked and your mouth was bound with a cloth. You were in the same position that you were earlier on in the year, but you looked away from the door. Your gaze was somewhere else but me. I looked around for Master Bezarious, only to find him nowhere. Deeming that now was a good of time as any; I slowly pushed the door open enough to let me through and closed it behind me. I climbed next to you, touching your shoulder. You turned to me with widened eyes.

"Master Oz," I said before the voice of Master Bezarious cut me off.

"Can you not keep a rein on your servant, filth?" Master Bezarious asked you. I swore I had jumped a league that day. Master Bezarious was standing right behind me, his shirt thrown somewhere else and his chest exposed for the world to see. Instantly, without thinking, I moved over you; trying to protect you from your father. My back was to you, my arms outstretched, as if I could block you with my little fourteen year old body.

I watched Master Bezarious smile a cold smile and back away. Or, at least, he seemed to. It was too late by the time I realized that Master Bezarious was grabbing something from the table by the door as he moved to the door and locked it. My heart almost sank deep in my chest. There was no way I could make it to the door and unlock it before Master Bezarious caught me. I turned around to face you, young Master, trying to get you to look at me with his broken eyes.

"Master!" I called over and over again, but no response came. I looked back behind me to find Master Bezarious behind me; reaching to grab my collar. I moved out of his reach for a second before he grabbed me. My hands instantly flew to my neck as my airway was being constricted. I tried to call you for help, but all I could manage was a small squeak before the world around me went black.

**xxXXxx**

When I had finally regained consciousness, I could not tell how long I was out for. What I did know was that you looked absolutely broken, and I was tied to a chair. Master Bezarious was nowhere to be found. My gold eyes scanned the room, looking for Master Bezarious before I tried speaking to you. "Master Oz," I tried to get you to look my way, but all you did was lay still on the bed, motionless except for the small rise and fall of your chest. "Master…I am so sorry," I tried again, but the words that I had wanted to say were too far away for my half-conscious mind to find.

Giving up, I bit my bottom lip and felt tears form at the edges of my eyes.

Hearing the door open, I immediately closed my eyes, fearing it was Master Bezarious. Cracking one eye open, I saw my worst fear come to life. Master Bezarious had come back, this time in just a silk robe. He walked over to me and pulled my head up by my hair. It took all I had not to cry out.

My gold eyes stared into his green ones, a shade darker than yours. The scar across his face intimidated me, making me wonder what kind of life he lived to get it. "You know what would completely break this filth, young Gilbert?"

His voice made a cold chill run down my spine as he spoke to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what Master Bezarious had in mind. He gave me no such warning as to what he was going to do as he untied my hands from the chair. I felt my body being lifted and thrown onto the bed next to you, Master Oz. You were so close to me, and I still couldn't help you.

I almost screamed as I felt my pants and britches being pulled off of me at an alarming rate. I tried to grab onto the hem of them, not wanting to expose myself to Master Bezarious' madness; but he was stronger than me and successfully ripped them off. My hands immediately reached down to cup and hide what was now being exposed to Master Bezarious.

But Master Bezarious would have none of that. He moved my hands away, wrapping his larger one around my flaccid penis, pumping it to full hardness. My face paled when the realization hit me that Master Bezarious wanted me to hurt you, my master. I refused.

Master Bezarious smacked me across the cheek, causing me to fall off the bed. I sat up, rubbing my burning cheek as I saw Master Bezarious take off his silk robe and grab your hips. His other hand grabbed his hard shaft and lined it up with your entrance. He didn't give you time to prepare as he slammed into you with one powerful thrust of his hips.

You let out a bone chilling scream.

**xxXXxx**

The very next day was when I had asked Master Bezarious why he hated you. He never gave me an answer, and had his stronger servants drag me to the dungeon cells, despite your pleading with him.

I remember you got on your knees and begged him not to take me away, no matter how much it hurt your pride. Your tear-filled emerald eyes were the last thing I had seen that day.

I had a lot to recall upon in that cell. I chose not to.

My dreams were already plagued with your screams for mercy.

When Missus Kate had come to get me a few days later, you looked as if nothing had happened a few days ago. You smiled at me, a real, genuine smile, and put your book down to come hug me.

You acted as if nothing had happened.

**xxXXxx**

To this day, I regret not telling you that I was sorry that I could not protect you. How I had wanted to be your Edgar, your knight in shining armor that day. These past ten years had given me the chance to dwell on what had happened, and what I would do differently.

I should have done something after the first time I saw you two, but I didn't because I was weak back then.

Even now without you, I'm still so weak. It feels like you are the driving motivation that pushes me every day.

When I find you and drag you from that god forsaken Abyss, I hope to tell you how sorry I am, and I hope you can find the heart to forgive your servant from not being able to be your Edgar.

I promise you that, when you get back, I will be the Edgar you have always wanted me to be.

Until that day,

Gilbert Nightray, faithful servant of Oz Bezarious.

**AN: -jumps on my bed and snuggles into the covers.- First Pandora Hearts story! I hope this fills the request that the Anon's asked for. **

**When I had started this, I had just gotten into Pandora Hearts, and I thought Jack was kind of bad ass. Now that I am farther in the manga, he's kind of an ass. :/ I like Oz more. **

**I had also loved the idea of this being like a confession from Gil to Oz in the form of a letter before Oz reappeared from the Abyss. In the end, I think it turned out alright. It was a blast to write and I loved writing this. More Kink Meme's for me! :D**

**I'm off to go re-read Eldest. I just got Inheritance and forgot most of the plot. So I'm re-reading the Eragon series. :D That and college are what had made this story take so long. **


End file.
